


Rare Smiles

by Willow_River



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7925275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow_River/pseuds/Willow_River
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Someone remind me to come back to these shorter pieces. I'd like to try doing something longer with them when I have the time.</p></blockquote>





	Rare Smiles

Sometimes it was the little things that made all the difference. Someone cleaning the bar before he needed to ask, whiskey being fully stocked, the blessed silence that followed Markus and Kyr leaving the bar for the day.

Sometimes all it took was a mug of coffee.

Ashe placed a steaming mug in front of the dark-haired man and sat across from him, inhaling deeply from her own.

Thog couldn’t help himself, he just had to smile.

Ashe quirked a white eyebrow at the man. “Alright, have I entered an alternate universe, or did you just crack a smile at me? I know Markus and Kyr have been fooling around with inter-dimensional travel again.”

“What? No. You brought me coffee. Am I not allowed to smile at that?”

Ashe shrugged. “It’s just kinda weird, that’s all. You don’t do it very much.”

Thog bit his tongue and took a deep swig of his coffee, ending the conversation. He had to admit, it was a good brew.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone remind me to come back to these shorter pieces. I'd like to try doing something longer with them when I have the time.


End file.
